


Sunlit Knight: The Hotel

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune, Ruby, and Yang check into a hotel, and Jaune tries to find away to keep them from waking the other guests.Sunlit Knight (lancaster, dragonslayer, sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	Sunlit Knight: The Hotel

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang walked up to the hotel.

Jaune: Okay, this time, let's try to not get kicked out.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: *looks at Jaune*

Jaune: That means you, too.

Ruby: * shocked look*

Jaune: *leans over to Ruby's ear*

Jaune (whispering): Moaning so loud you wake everyone up.

Ruby: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: That doesn't get us kicked out as much as it really should. Yang?

Jaune: *grabs Yang's butt and pats it a couple of times*

Yang: *excited*

Yang: *sighs*

Ruby: What?

Jaune (quietly): Preemptive spankings.

Ruby: But, we haven't done anything... yet...

Yang: Hence the preemptive part.

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: I don't suppose promising to be good with help us?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Ruby: Let's... get this over with...

* * *

Ruby and Yang: *bodies over the bed with their naked butts hanging off*

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: Yes, Sir?

Jaune: Why are you here?

Yang: Because... I get a bit excited... just being around you... that I... have a tendancy... to cause a scene.

Jaune: *spanks her left ass cheek, and then her right, and then alternates back and forth until each had 20 spanks*

Yang: Thank you, Sir, for taking care of me.

Jaune: *gently rubs Yang's buttcheeks*

Jaune: You are quite welcome.

Jaune: *stands up and walks over to Ruby*

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: When... you're inside me, I just... can't... contain myself... I'll try to keep myself in check.

Jaune: *spanks her left ass cheek, and then her right, and then alternates back and forth until each had 20 spanks*

Ruby: Thank you, Sir. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't believe you noticed me.

Jaune: *gently rubs Ruby's buttcheeks*

Ruby: *wags her butt at him*

Jaune: *grabs the butt with both of his hands*

Jaune: *runs his fingers along her slit, finding it moist*

Jaune: Apparently you can't wait until tonight.

Yang: At least, this way she's not waking anyone up.

Jaune: Let's make it your job to keep her quiet.

Yang: Yes, sir.

Jaune: *starts undoing his belt*

Yang: That always gets me excited.

Ruby: Even when he uses it on you?

Yang: There's more than one kind of excitement.

Jaune: Kiss.

Yang: *grabs Ruby face and passionately kisses her*

Ruby: *wags her butt towards Jaune*

Jaune: *grabs her butt, holding it in place, and begins rubbing himself up and down her slit*

Yang: *breaks the kiss so Ruby can speak*

Ruby: Please.

Jaune: Hm?

Ruby: Please, Sir, fuck me like the bitch I am.

Jaune: *slips inside her*

Ruby: *light moan*

Jaune: *slowly pushes his way in to his root*

Ruby: *louder moan*

Yang: *kisses Ruby*

Jaune: *pulls nearly out before pushing back in again*

Ruby: *moaning into Yang's mouth*

* * *

Ruby: *body starts shaking violently, moaning into Yang's mouth*

Ruby: *stops moaning, more twitching than shaking*

Yang: *pulls away*

Jaune: *pulls out, and gives Ruby's ass a final slap*

Ruby: *final moan and final twitch*

Jaune: Summer Bitch.

Jaune: *points at his still hard member*

Yang: *rushes over to the side of the bed to use her mouth to clean him off*

Jaune: Clean her up, too.

Yang: *crawls off the bed and starts cleaning up her sister's vagina*

Jaune: *walks behind Yang and starts running his hand up and down Yang's slit*

Jaune: Tell me once she's clean.

Yang: *pauses only to moan into Ruby's slit as she licks her clean*

Jaune: *continues to stroke Yang's slit*

Yang: *pulls away, panting*

Yang: She's good... Sir...

Yang: *pants*

Ruby: *empty-headed quiet moans*

Jaune: On the bed, on your back.

Yang: *scrambles onto the bed, crawling over Ruby before laying on her back*

Jaune: *slaps Ruby's ass*

Ruby: *questioning moan*

Jaune: Climb atop Summer Bitch.

Ruby: *barely able to move, crawls up onto the bed and up onto Yang*

Ruby: *tiredly lays her head on Yang's face*

Jaune: *climbs up on the bed and slips himself into Yang in a single motion*

Yang: Oh, good god.

Ruby: *barely concious as Yang's mighty breasts start bouncing back and forth against her*

Yang: *kisses Ruby passionately on the lips*

Jaune: *slaps Ruby on the ass*

Ruby: *momentarily wakes up and starts returning Yang's kiss*

Ruby: *starts noticing the sensation of their coupling rubbing against her clit, and starts moaning into Yang's mouth*

* * *

Ruby: *nearly passed out, face laying on Yang's*

Jaune: *crawls up the bed and grabs her head*

Jaune: Your turn.

Ruby: *finds Jaune's cock, smelling of the mixed fluids pressed up against her lips*

Ruby: *opens her mouth and cleans Jaune off*

* * *

Ruby: *wakes up, on the bed, head on Jaune's shoulder*

Ruby: *lifts her head to see Yang on the other shoulder*

Jaune: That was good for a quickie, but we have a mark to kill.

Ruby and Yang: *lift their heads up, looking each other in the eyes and smile*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616915359892701184/sunlit-knight-the-hotel) tumblog.


End file.
